Apocalipse
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: O flash do fim.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Apocalipse

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: YuriSaldas

Resumo: O flash do fim.

**N/A: **É uma ideia bem louca, mas quero colocar zumbis + Harry Potter (UA). (: amo filmes de zumbi (mesmo que a teoria sobre ele seja bem defasada), e amo HP, então...

Apocalipse

Corria com tudo o que podia. Suas pernas estavam cansadas e seu pulmão pedia um pouco de sossego para que pudesse respirar fundo. Mas o que estava lhe seguindo não lhe daria essa trégua, ainda mais, porque eles nunca se cansavam. Tinha uma PT917* em uma mão, e a outra carregava o que restava de suas coisas pessoais. Só mais três balas no cartucho contra uns cinquenta deles. Estava ficando sem saída dentro daqueles corredores. Fora um erro entrar de repente em um hospital atrás de medicamentos. Mesmo que os precisasse, fora estupidez não entrar com um plano. Continuou correndo, escada abaixo, esquivando-se dos corpos ensanguentados no chão. Tentava não pensar em quem eram aquelas pessoas, e de como as entranhas deles ficavam grudados em seus sapatos.

Faltava o que calculava apenas o primeiro andar para chegar ao térreo. Pulou vários degraus, e quase escorrega senão fosse por um corpo que estava estranhamente colado a parede com uma flecha pregada em sua cabeça. Tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas foi puxado pela blusa para o primeiro andar. Conseguiu ainda ver pelo vidro da porta, que parecia reforçada, todos os zumbis que estavam atrás dele. Mas assim que percebeu que isso não era motivo de comemoração, virou-se, apontando a arma para quem quer que tenha lhe puxado.

Descobriu uma arma apontada para sua cabeça. Uma L85A2** talvez.

- Fala – o cara atrás do fuzil, parecia nervoso, mas não tremia a arma. Seu cabelo loiro com aparência suja, e as roupas amarrotadas... Um sobrevivente.

_Flashback_

_Os dias caóticos haviam chegado. Os hospitais estavam lotados de doentes, e ele como enfermeiro, estava subindo e descendo andares atrás de leitos disponíveis. Parecia um vírus letal que deixava a pessoa apodrecendo depois de morrer. Esperava que não houvesse mais mortos que vivos no prédio. Continuou subindo atrás do Doutor Sales, mas viu, assim que saiu do elevador, uma chacina. Vários corpos no chão, e muitos outros _comendo_ deles. Sentindo-se enojado, fechou a porta do elevador, e pensando já em alertar o hospital inteiro, o elevador parava em seco. As luzes se apagaram, e o único que conseguia ouvir eram os gritos das pessoas desesperadas do lado de fora do elevador._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Oi.

O loiro abaixou a arma de imediato e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o seguisse. Saíram de perto daquela porta reforçada que era empurrada uma e outra vez, e entraram no primeiro quarto pelo corredor à esquerda. Tinham mais duas pessoas ali. Uma mulher loira com vários coldres*** nas pernas e na cintura, e uma morena de cabelo volumoso, que lia um livro tranquilamente. Varias televisões denunciavam que era a sala de segurança. Deveriam te-lo visto correr desenfreadamente pela escada.

Nenhuma das duas percebeu sua chegada, ou apenas o ignoraram. O homem loiro sentou-se na mesa cheia de armas e munição, e perguntou seu nome.

- Harry.

- Draco. Ela é a Ellis, oficial do exercito – apontou para a mulher loira que apenas levantou o olhar e balançou a cabeça – aquela é a Hermione, nossa farejadora.

- Prazer – falou tentando quebrar o clima estranho. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar em mais nada o que falar, já que o barulho da porta sendo arrombada pelos monstros interrompeu seus pensamentos e colocou todos em alerta. Ellis levantou de um pulo e com velocidade colocou as armas restantes nos coldres, puxou uma mochila que jogou ao Draco, e caminhou em direção à porta, fechando-a antes que algum daqueles bichos entrasse. Jogaram outra mochila para ele, repleta de armas e munições.

-Você – falou e apontou para ele – Sai com ela por ali ate a rua e se esconde no caminhão azul. Draco, um jogo?

- Pode apostar que sim – o sorriso sádico no rosto dos dois demonstrava o quanto gostavam daquilo.

Sem reclamar, obedeceu a mulher e logo estava correndo com a Hermione em direção a porta que antes não tinha visto. Chegou a ouvir vários tiros e uma risada perdida, antes dele próprio ter que atirar em alguns poucos zumbis que estavam tentando alcança-los. Desceram uma escada correndo e pouco depois se deparou com um caminhão azul enorme, mas sem o caixote atrás. Tinha apenas a cabine, e na frente o que parecia uma grade para atropelar e tirar do caminho os mortos vivos.

Ainda correndo, puxou a morena e abriu a porta, empurrou-a para dentro e esperou com metade do corpo para fora da cabine, que os outros aparecessem. Ouviu o caminhão ser ligado e uma corrente de ar frio logo bateu em seu braço. Agradecia por existir aquela maravilha chamada ar condicionado.

- Fecha a porta.

- O que? Mas e-

- Fecha a porta.

De novo, sem reclamar, fechou a porta e nem cinco segundos depois ouviu dois baques sobre o teto da cabine. Assustado, levantou a arma e antes mesmo que pudesse atirar, a cabeça do loiro aparecia pela janela pedindo para abrirem o teto solar.

- Ganhei! – falou Ellis assim que os dois estavam acomodados no banco atrás deles.

- Vocês – olhou para cima e viu que entre o teto da cabine e o primeiro andar havia uma distancia mais que considerável – Vocês-

- Ossos do oficio, querido amigo – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.

O caminhão tomou partida e assim que entraram na avenida principal se depararam com uma legião de zumbis. Vários muito ocupados com outros corpos jogados ao chão, e alguns tentaram segui-los. Um giro brusco, e o caminhão parou. Virou-se para a Hermione para perguntar o porquê de terem parado, mas logo que viu seu rosto com uma expressão derrotada, soube que aquilo não era nada bom.

- O diesel acabou!

- O que? – os três gritaram. O medo começou a subir pelo seu pescoço, e as mãos começaram a tremer. Estavam presos em uma cabine de caminhão, no meio da avenida mais movimentada da cidade, mesmo depois da contaminação, e sem diesel para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ouviu golpes na porta do seu lado. E não tinha certeza de querer ver o que estava tentando entrar.

- Ainda resta meio galão. Dá pra chegar ao posto na ponta leste da cidade – avisou a farejadora Hermione – mas... O tanque de alimentação é lá atrás- todos os quatro se viraram com temor. Vários mortos vivos estavam já tentando subir na parte de trás do caminhão, que sem o baú, ficava mais fácil a tarefa de escalar.

- Algum suicida? – perguntou o homem loiro, buscando avidamente uma saída mais... fácil.

- Draco. Eu vou, e vocês miram certo? – ofereceu a Hermione, com a voz tremula e sem muito confiança de que sairia ilesa daquilo.

- Nem pensar. Você ta louca? – reclamou sem esperar um segundo, a Ellis – Você tem que viver pra guiar agente. Acha mesma que eu, ou ele, ou essa cara ai, sabemos onde esta a porra desse posto? Você acha mesmo que vamos sobreviver sequer mais um dia sem diesel?

- Mas Ellis-

- Mas nada. Eu vou – ela preparou os coldres. E quando estava prestes a saltar para fora da cabine, Draco a puxou de volta.

- Ele vai – falou apontando com a cabeça para si – Precisamos de bons atiradores aqui dentro que não desperdicem tantas balas – sentiu o rosto corar. Mas a ideia de ir lá fora com tanto bicho era simplesmente... Terrível – Não se preocupe. Eu não atirei em você naquela hora, então não vou atirar agora.

Engoliu em seco, e ainda tremendo concordou. Estava sentindo-se estranhamente submisso sob as ordens daqueles três. Mas sabia que discordar com o que dissessem era apenas perda de tempo. E tempo era o que eles menos tinham.

Segurou com força a arma em mãos, e levantou para passar pelo teto solar. Quando saiu, sentiu o corpo arrepiar com o cheiro hediondo dos corpos em decomposição. Segurou o galão em uma mão e a arma na outra. Segurou o mais firme que conseguia, para parar de tremer. Respirou fundo e pulou para a plataforma. Assim que atingiu o metal, ouviu tiros atrás de si. Vários mortos vivos caiam no chão da avenida, impulsionados pela força das balas. Tentou correr, mas ficou paralisado quando uma criança conseguiu subir na plataforma e chegou perto dele.

Era cruel a visão do sangue nas roupas e rosto da menininha que aparentava uns oito anos. Os olhos vidrosos e vermelhos denunciavam sua profunda fome de carne humana. Cambaleou para trás, e ouviu o tiro.

Acertou a cabeça dela e seu corpo ficou logo paralisado no chão. Armando valor, correu ate o meio da plataforma e com dificuldade abriu o tampão do caixote de diesel.

Outros tiros, e olhou ao redor para ter certeza que estava no mínimo a salvo de ser mordido, ou literalmente comido. Derramou tudo que estava no galão para o caixote, fechou o tampão e correu de volta com todas as suas forças acumuladas e o medo à flor da pele.

Encontrou o Draco encima da cabine atirando, e esperando que ele entrasse. Respirou fundo assim que sentou no banco de trás, e quase berra de alegria ao ouvir o som do motor ligando. Fechou os olhos, enquanto ouvia mais tiros. O balanço do caminhão indicando que estavam passando por cima do que ele imaginou serem corpos.

O nervosismo fluindo de seu corpo, assim como o suor. Respirou fundo de novo. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para o lado, abrindo os olhos.

- To te devendo essa.

Aquele sorriso despreocupado, aliviado e talvez tímido, o contagiou. No meio daquele caos de morte e abandono, sorrir ainda era possível.

-x- 

*É uma pistola, de 9 mm, com capacidade de 17 balas + 1.

**É um fuzil. Tipo do Bope (Tropa de elite).

***Suporte para carregar armas


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Apocalipse**

**Autora: Adriana Lucia.**

**Beta: YuriSaldas**

**Resumo: **O flash do fim.

**N/A:** É uma ideia bem louca, mas quero colocar zumbis + Harry Potter (UA). (: amo filmes de zumbi (mesmo que a teoria sobre ele seja bem defasada), e amo HP, então...

**Apocalipse**

Chegaram ao posto sem qualquer outro contra tempo. Parecia não ter ninguém por perto e conseguiram abastecer o caminhão com facilidade. Além de pegar mais galões com diesel. A ideia de Hermione de improvisar um baú para a parte traseira com varias prateleiras da loja de conveniência, fora bem vinda e agora tinham diesel para rodar quilômetros e mais quilômetros.

Voltou ao caminhão com sacolas plásticas nas mãos repletas de suprimentos. Sentou no banco de trás que mais parecia uma cama, e viu o loiro quase esparramado ao seu lado, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

- Aquela hora, eu... – ouviu-o falar, com um tom de desculpas em sua voz.

- Tudo bem – falou, mesmo que a vontade que sentia era de estrangula-lo por tê-lo mandado em uma missão suicida. Sorriu do jeito que deu e relaxou no banco esperando as duas garotas que pareciam ocupadas demais no banheiro.

- O que fazia no hospital? Além de correr como um louco – outra vez a voz arrastada chamou sua atenção.

- Sou enfermeiro – olhou para o lado ao escutar a porta ser aberta – Estava atrás de medicamentos – deu de ombros.

- Bem garotos, melhor irmos – a voz de Ellis era aveludada. Um pouco masculina diferente de seu corpo e seu olhar que transbordava sensualidade – Os infelizes estão quase nos alcançando.

Hermione sentou no banco do motorista e deu partida. Estava de novo na estrada. Suspirou.

- Quer dizer que você é enfermeiro? – Perguntou Ellis, virando-se para ele com um sorriso e limpando sua Magnum. Assentiu – Se ficar com a gente vai ser bem útil. Feridas são o que nunca faltam – Um risinho sádico. – Ellis Jordan, ex-oficial do exercito – Apertou a mão que lhe fora estendida, com um sorriso.

- Harry Potter, enfermeiro.

- Essa é a Hermione Granger – continuo ela apontando para a castanha – Nossa farejadora. Sem ela ainda estaria morrendo de fome presa em um supermercado. – Viu a outra levantar uma mão – Esse seboso é o Draco Malfoy... – Percebeu o silencio da garota. Virou-se para o loiro.

- Ex-presidiário... Prazer – encarou Draco um pouco surpreso. O cabelo loiro platinado, e as feições suaves não lhe permitiam imaginá-lo na cadeia, preso. Viu o sorriso no canto dos lábios rosados. E sorriu de volta.

Viajaram por quase duas horas até encontrar outra cidade, esta menor que a ultima. Pararam na frente de uma loja de armas e desceram. Sentiu as pernas um pouco entumecidas pelo tempo que passou sentado. Ouviu o sininho da porta e seguiu os três, parando de vez em quando para olhar ao redor, atento a qualquer ser que aparecesse.

- Peguem tudo – ouviu a voz autoritária do loiro. Ainda estava intrigado, queria saber pelo o que ele havia estado preso. Imaginava que não deveria ser algo tão ruim, já que Ellis estava com ele. Franziu a boca ao perceber que nenhuma delas poderia estar ciente do que o loiro tinha feito. Balançou a cabeça decidindo deixar um pouco de lado essa preocupação, mas ficaria de olho nele.

Andou pelos corredores colocando tudo o que encontrava nas mochilas. Desde munição ate armas que ele nunca tinha sequer visto na vida.

Ouviu uma explosão do lado de fora. Abaixou-se por instinto.

- Que porra foi essa? – Perguntou alto para que os outros lhe escutassem. Sentiu sua camiseta ser puxada por tras e virou-se para encarar o loiro. Ele fez sinal para que ficasse calado.

- São a tríade. – o loiro o encarou esperando algum sinal de reconhecimento – Eles são os loucos que explodem as cidades para acabar, segundo eles, com os zumbis.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não podem, estamos aqui. – Sussurrou. O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

- Como se eles se importassem.


End file.
